Love is Free
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Cuando las apariencias son más importantes que el amor, algunas personas no pueden sobrellevarlo, sobretodo si esa persona es la última agregada de Foks: Bella Swan, quién está acostumbrada a una vida de lujos y gustos cumplidos con el chasquido de sus dedos. El pasar su último año de instituto en Forks, el lugar menos de moda del planeta ¿Le hará cambiar de parecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Cuando las apariencias son más importantes que el amor, algunas personas no pueden sobrellevarlo, sobretodo si esa persona es la última agregada de Foks: Bella Swan, quién está acostumbrada a una vida de lujos y gustos cumplidos con el chasquido de sus dedos. El pasar su último año de instituto en Forks, el lugar menos _de moda_ del planeta ¿Le hará cambiar de parecer?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de Gris.

 **N.A:** Gris, tú querías una combinación de un hippie y una snob, acá la tienes pero será un two shot, y no un OS. Luego tendrás flluf, lo prometo. Oh! y no hay Beta porque es un regalo jijiijiji

 **Love is free**

 **Capítulo 1: Sórdido y mundano**

Tenía todas las de perder, pero ya estaba hecho. Este mundo no podría ser suficientemente bueno sin mí, y yo necesitaba que siguieran adorando el suelo que pisaba. Si seguía en Forks, sería mi ruina.

Edward Cullen no podía seguir jodiendo mi cabeza. No podía seguir con la misma historia.

No.

Pero…

¿A quién iba a engañar? Él es la única razón por la que no había dejado el instituto en el que íbamos, hasta ese momento. Él y sus labios. Él y su voz, Él y sus besos. Él y su cuerpo. Él su forma loca de amarme.

La forma tan insoportable en la que me comportaba era horrible, pero no conocía otra… hasta que él apareció. Yo era la reina del Instituto de Forks. Nadie podía meterse conmigo y vivir (tranquilo) para contarlo.

El séquito que me seguía hacía trizas su reputación buena o mala y transformaba su vida en añicos.

No estaba segura como empezó todo, pero cuando Edward Cullen se metió por primera vez conmigo, fui yo quien organizó la "venganza", fui yo quien decidió que las cosas no podían quedarse en manos de las chicas que me idolatraban. Fui yo quien inició rumores, publicó fotos en Facebook e Instagram. Adjudicó revueltas ante los maestros como si Edward las hubiera organizado y todo para nada.

Ni siquiera se molestó conmigo cuando publiqué una foto de él fumándose un porro.

Parecía no afectarle nada.

Y ¿Por qué me había puesto así?

Todo porque él decidió llamarme reina del hielo. No es que Forks no estuviera casi completamente congelado 362 días del año y los otros tres apenas tibio, no era por eso, sino porque según lo que él había visto, yo no dejaba que nadie me folle. "Que nadie me caliente" literalmente.

Me enojé demasiado, lo tomé como un reto personal por decirlo menos. Hasta me pareció grosero y yo no era de las personas que se dejaran amilanar por comentarios tan insulsos.

En fin.

Él iba en último año, como yo, pero por causas que aún no conocía estaba retrasado por dos años. Bueno, casi dos años.

Eso no quitaba que fuera muy inteligente para copiar o hacer bien sus exámenes, eso era algo que tampoco sabía.

Un sonido en mi ventana (muy conocido) me hizo saltar y volver al presente. Él estaba aquí. De nuevo.

—Te dije que no quería verte esta noche. —susurré, aun no sabía si mi padre estaba frito. Y con los rumores que oí... me cabree aunque sabía que él era incapaz de algo así.

—¿Por qué dejaste tu ventana abierta, entonces? —contestó él, precavido. _Buen punto,_ pensé.

—Porque tengo algo de calor. —mentí. Pero eso me salía bien. Mentir era mi fuerte.

Él alzó una ceja, su rostro se iluminó con picardía. Odiaba que él pudiera leerme tan bien. Que supiera que mentía o decía la verdad.

Lo odiaba.

—Si te has puesto esos shorts para combatir el calor, yo te puedo enseñar otra forma de combatirlo.

Se acercó con cada palabra, temblé por dentro, era muy sexy a pesar de sus jeans fuera de moda, viejos y gastados, de su llamativa y colorida camiseta y de su chaqueta de mercado de pulgas.

Jadeé cuando su mano acarició mis costados hasta ubicarse en mis caderas, atrayéndome bruscamente luego, pegándome a él.

Atacó mi boca justo antes de pronunciar un "te extrañe" susurrado. No me importó que tuviese barba o algo de bigote, aunque ya le había pedido que se afeitara, él nunca hacía caso. Automáticamente me apreté a él, sin siquiera tocarlo.

Quería decir lo mismo, pero no podía, la regla con él era solo sentir.

Su boca era tierna al principio, pero cuando sus manos estaban libres me tocaba en todos lados, como si no tuviera suficiente de mí, y me fascinaba aquello. Soltó mis labios un momento

—Bella… —siseó. Para provocar mi ira en la escuela, me llamaba por mi nombre: _Isabella_

Aquí, en mi habitación cuando sea que estuviésemos a solas, me llamaba Bella. Mordí mis labios para no gemir. Para no soltar aquello que luchaba dentro de mí siempre que él estaba cerca.

—Déjame probarte… por favor, —soltó cerca de mi oído. Yo asentí, se suponía que no lo quería aquí esta noche, que tenía que reunir fuerza para dejarlo, para tomar mi decisión e irme de Forks, pero no podía. No quería. —Vamos, nena, deja la tensión. Nadie nos ve aquí. Nadie te juzgará.

Esa frase me congeló. El hecho que me recordase mis complejos de superioridad a pesar de que le había rogado que no lo hiciera ni en broma, y me lastimó.

Me aparté de él por primera vez como si su toque quemara de forma desagradable.

—Quiero que te vayas, ahora. —dije.

—Otra vez con eso, —soltó rodando los ojos, e intentó acercarse.

—Sí, _Cullen_. Vete de mi casa y por favor no vuelvas.

No pude verlo a los ojos, ni siquiera pude aguantar estar allí. Él hacía las cosas muy difíciles para mí. Lo escuché suspirar pero su tono fue algo brusco cuando agregó:

—Bella, no salgas con esto ahora.

—Busca a Lauren Mallory, a quién se te dé la gana, pero a mi déjame en paz. Ahora. —casi me sale un grito. Pero recordé a mi padre abajo. Me estaba poniendo histérica.

—¿Así que todo es porque Lauren me besó? Sabes muy bien— eso me cogió con la guardia baja. Mi cara de póker se fue al traste.

—Era cierto… Tú y ella… ¿Cómo—

—Yo, yo pensé que lo sabías. Lo siento, Bella. Perdón, ella se lanzó contra mí, yo no lo vi venir. Pero yo no—

—Claro, tú te quedaste de piedra ¿no? —eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Todo lo poco que dudaba ante el hecho de largarme de Forks había desaparecido y reemplazado por la pena de saber –o darme cuenta –que él era igual o peor que el resto. —Pensé que eras diferente, pero me doy cuenta que no vales la pena igual que el resto de los idiotas aquí. Te tengo noticias… —no debía decirlo así, me doy cuenta ahora, pero él había cagado mi sueño de mantenerme lejos de todos aquí. —Me voy de Forks, tú puedes ir a buscar cualquiera de esas zorras que se te lanzan como moscas.

Su boca se abrió y me vio dolido.

—Ahora sal de aquí antes que llame a mi padre.

—Bella, no…

—Soy Isabella, para ti o para cualquier otro gusano aquí. ¿Entiendes? Jamás vuelvas a llamarme así. Ni con público ni si él. Para divertirme un rato me serviste, pero ahora que sé que estás de benefactor ajeno, no quiero las ladillas que esa pueda tener. Lo voy a repetir solo una vez más: Sal de mi habitación.

Mi voz era afilada y tenía muchas ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué me enamoré de este idiota? ¿Por qué no me fijé en James Ferguson o Marco Vulturi? Ellos venían de familias adineradas como la mía, tenían todo ese dinero a disposición, ese lujo que rodeaba sus casas. Y Cullen tenía prácticamente lo mismo que mi padre, una casa pequeña, padres acomodados a vivir con varios hijos y ningún lujo o capricho por cumplir.

Supongo que por eso mamá dejó a papá, y luego fue a Florida y se encontró con Phil, quién se pudría en dinero, yo merecía eso, no una casa hipotecada en los suburbios.

—Y tú has vuelto a ser la perra de siempre. Pero me alegro que te largues; Mallory si sabe lo que quiero. Ella está dispuesta cuando—

Lo abofeteé. Parecía sacado de novela barata, pero no pude evitar golpearlo, me había herido como jamás pensé que haría y ahora solo quería que se largara.

Que desaparezca.

Su rojo rostro no se volvió contra mí, pero supe que tomó su mejilla, asombrado por el golpe, si hasta yo estaba asombrada él con mayor razón, pero no mostré una mínima parte de dolor o sorpresa, salí de mi habitación y me fui al baño. Esperaba que cuando estuviese de vuelta, él ya no estuviese allí.

En cuanto cerré la puerta de baño, mi dejé caer en la tina de baño y lloré en silencio, por mi corazón roto, por haberme enamorado, por él y por mí. Lloré porque tendría una semana más para enfrentarme a su rostro. Y no sabía cómo lo haría. Aunque aún me quedaba sábado y domingo para pensar en cómo hacerlo.

 **…**

Tuve suerte y al volver con los ojos hinchados en demasía, él no estaba en mi habitación, eso logró que llorase otro poco. Se había ido para siempre de mi vida y no quería que fuese así, pensé que podríamos mantener una relación a distancia, que nuestro amor (aunque no reconocido por mí) podría durar hasta que él terminara este año y luego podernos encontrar en otro estado, cuando fuéramos a la universidad, pero todos esos sueños creados en mi cabeza se desvanecieron con la humedad de mis ojos.

 **…**

A la mañana siguiente, papá me observó con ojos entornados. Yo no me había visto en el espejo aun, así que probablemente mis ojos estaban realmente hinchados.

Sin embargo él no dijo una palabra al respecto. Estaba en pijamas, y le pregunté si quería desayunar. Él asintió y me ayudó a poner el café. Parecía debatirse entre hablar y no decir una palabra.

—Bella ¿Estás bien? —mis ojos que habían parecido secos hasta hace un segundo se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. —Lo siento, cariño. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Sólo abrázame papá. —sollocé sobre su camiseta, porque no quería decirle la razón de mi llanto, así que después solo le conté una parte. —Voy a extrañarte mucho. —y esa parte era totalmente real. Charlie Swan era una de las pocas personas que existen en el mundo con quien es fácil vivir. Con quién no tienes que hablar mucho aun estando uno al lado del otro.

—Cariño, ¿Quieres que le diga a Renée…?

—No, tengo que hacerlo. Pero voy a visitarte, Charlie Swan. No te librarás tan rápido de mí.

Realmente esperaba poder hacer eso sin romperme en el intento.

 **…**

Antes de que llegase el lunes no pude pegar el ojo. Aparte del hecho que sentía mis ojos vacíos y mi alma hueca, mi coraza estaba resquebrajada y no tenía ánimo para ir a la escuela. Menudo lío, apenas íbamos a terminar el período para poder darnos las vacaciones de mitad de año y yo quería irme en la última parte del instituto. Sería un caos al volver a Florida, pero necesitaba largarme, estar en Forks me intoxicaba.

Bueno, me intoxicaba un ciudadano en especial.

Al observar la ventana caí en la cuenta que el sol ya estaba cubierto por una fina constelación de nubes grises, el lunes había llegado después de todo. Y con él, mi martirio personal.

Me vestí después de ducharme, bebí jugo de frutas, comí un poco de cereal, me preparé un sándwich y otro para Charlie, arreglé mi bolso Prada y me calcé unas hermosas zapatillas negras con puntera de charol, cortesía de Chanel. Iba con un abrigo que no me lo había comprado en ninguna tienda exclusiva, pero para el tiempo que hacía me venía muy bien. Afuera podría congelarme fácilmente. Mis jeans eran sencillos también. Me había costado hacerme a la idea que aquí, en medio de la nada, no hubiese algo parecido a una tienda exclusiva y peor conocer el hecho de que apenas había un salón de belleza en todo Forks, el único spa estaba todavía en Port Angeles y no tenía ganas de conducir hasta allá.

Era toda un pesadilla.

Para alguien como yo.

Estacioné mi auto en mi lugar de siempre y cuando salí todos estaban aglomerados en la puerta de la escuela donde una pareja que no lograba identificar estaba en medio.

Al acercarme noté que mi cuerpo sentía a Edward cerca, y mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad cuando le vi de la mano de Lauren en la entrada, mientras todos les rodeaban, mi corazón que apenas había estado latiendo se destrozó en segundos.

 **…**

Ese día no hablé con mucha gente, y el resto de la semana fue más de lo mismo.

Edward parecía evitarme o tal vez era yo la que me alejaba de él tan rápido como entraba en mi visión periférica, en cuanto a las clases que teníamos juntos (cuatro en total) esas no podía pasarlas de largo, así que en cuanto sonaba la campana para cambiar de aula prácticamente me desvanecía del salón.

Pero el viernes (ayer) que ya la gran mayoría de alumnos del instituto sabía que me iría a Florida a estudiar decidieron despedirme como si ya conocieran que no iba a acudir a la fiesta de graduación sin que lo supiera nadie en realidad. No le había dicho a nadie. Simplemente no iba a ir. Menos si la parejita feliz iba a ser coronada como reyes de graduación.

Eso nunca.

Todos con los que me crucé me decían que esperaban que volviera cuando triunfara, que visitara a mi padre y a ellos de vez en cuando, que me extrañarían y que el pueblo no sería lo mismo sin mí.

No entendía nada, era una perra con ellos y me querían ¿Estaban locos o qué?

Edward se me acercó una vez antes de irme a casa, pero subí a mi auto lo más veloz posible y me largué.

No quería llorar delante de él.

No quería llorar nunca más.

Menos por su causa.

 **…**

En casa busqué las cajas que me hacían falta para mi ropa y los libros que había adquirido durante el año, y para los pocos artículos que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Y lo encontré. El vestido que quería usar para la graduación, de un tono de azul zafiro, sencillo y a la vez complicado, era a la altura de las rodillas con corte A, con vuelo. Y manga corta con escote ojal. Nada del otro mundo y lo habían hecho a mi media. El detalle maravilloso, era los intricados bordados de plata que tenía en toda la extensión del corpiño y las mangas. Y puesto a que el diseño terminaba en la parte más angosta de mi cintura creaba una imagen estilizada y dulce.

Me fascinaba, había sido mi regalo adelantado de graduación cuando mi madre me visitó el pasado setiembre en mi cumpleaños.

Quería llorar de nuevo, ni eso tendría, porque quién se suponía que era mi pareja de promoción estaba metiéndole la lengua a la garganta de Lauren en algún rincón de este pueblucho.

Mi vida era una mierda.

 **…**

Me largué a dormir sin más. Quería tanto golpear a Edward ahora, para poder dormir tranquila y golpear a Mallory me haría un favor mayor, pero no tendría ninguno. Mañana tendría que terminar de empacar. Aunque había planeado irme a fin de mes, no deseaba dilatarlo más, estar acá me lastimaba más cada día y mientras los estudiantes de Forks estarían disfrutando mañana de la graduación yo estaré yendo a buscar una vida diferente.

Cerré los ojos deseando borrar los recuerdos que tenía de ésta habitación, de ésta cama. De él.

Mi mente estaba destruida, incluso podía percibir el irritante sonido de los golpecitos en mi ventana.

Cogí la almohada y tapé mi cabeza. Me puse bocabajo para intentar continuar pero el persistente sonido seguía molestando. ¡Agh!

Me levanté con la intención de gritarle al viento por joderme el sueño. Y tuve que quedarme quieta de inmediato. Él estaba aquí. Susurró un "Bella" y yo me derretí, pero no demostré nada, retrocedí hasta sentarme en la cama. Me debatí internamente pero estaba demasiado herida como para permitirle acceso a mi vida, y menos a mi corazón.

Él me había destruido.

Negué con la cabeza antes de verlo por última vez. Él crispó su rostro, adolorido.

No me importó. Quería seguir viva, aunque estuviese vacía por dentro. Bajé la cortina de mi ventana y me metí de nuevo. Su silueta seguía allí, cerca de mi ventana cómo en estado de shock.

Lloré otro poco sin hacer ruido o intentando lo más posible de no hacerlo.

 **.**

Temprano por la mañana me dolía la cabeza, el llanto había durado bastante a pesar de que mis ojos aclamaban calma, pero no pude evitarlo. Este era mi último día en Forks. No quería volver, aunque...

* * *

 **Okay, ¿demasiado drama? Que piensan de Edward? Y de Bella?**

 **Sean sinceras, por favor.**

 **Y... ¿Te gustó Gris?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de Gris.

 **N.A:** Gris, tú querías una combinación de un hippie y una snob, acá la tienes pero será un two shot, y no un OS. Luego tendrás flluf, lo prometo. Oh! y no hay Beta porque es un regalo.

 **Love is free**

 **Capítulo 2: En casa**

Me despedí de mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente estaba triste. Había visto a Lauren Mallory en Forks, cuando estaba en el coche de mi padre, ella iba riéndose como hiena con un par de las rubias de botella que siempre la acompañaban y tenían bolsas enormes de compra.

Supuse que eran sus vestidos de última minuto.

Esperaba que aprovecharan su fiesta de graduación porque no quería verlas sonriendo de esa forma jamás, como burlándose de mí por no disfrutar como ellas.

Una parte de mi quería ir con mi precioso vestido a mostrarles que tan bien podía lucir en la graduación, pero no tendría ningún sentido hacerlo. Ya sabía que luciría mejor que ellas, pero no iba a tener con quién hacerle daño a Edward. Y quería devolverle un poco de su propia medicina.

Sin embargo, por la forma con que me había cambiado tan rápido, dudaba que le afectase de la misma manera. Eso me ponía peor.

Suspiré fuertemente y escuché a mi padre preguntar por mi bienestar.

—Sólo… que ya te extraño, voy a estar sin verte por lo menos un semestre. Va a ser difícil. —o tal vez todo un año, pensé.

—Hey, Bells. Verás que el tiempo se pasa muy rápido, —dijo él. —y no te voy a mentir, quisiera que te quedes aquí todas las vacaciones, pero… sé que no lo has llevado bien, y me gustaría que hables con tu madre. —"conversación de chicas" pensé y suspiré de nuevo, con Renée no se puede tener una conversación de chicas.

—Voy a extrañarte papá.

Él sonrió. Ya saben, de esas sonrisas que tu corazón explota de amor. ¡Cómo amo a este hombre!

 **…**

Había pasado un semestre de mierda, empezando porque mi padre me llamó en cuanto llegué a casa de mi madre en Florida diciendo que Edward había ido a buscarme desesperado. Me preguntó si tenía algo con él y si lo había dejado sin decirle.

Quería reír de cólera _¿Cómo se atrevía?_

Calculé que apenas habían tenido un par de horas de la graduación y seguramente él estaba esperando que yo me apareciese allí.

Felizmente mi vuelo se adelantó por el buen tiempo, y llegué temprano. Después de asegurarle a mi padre que no había nada de lo que debía preocuparse le pedí que no le dijera a Edward dónde había ido, sólo que estaba de vacaciones y que no tenía nada que hablar con él.

Me costó demasiado subir a ese avión y no pensaba tirar todo mi esfuerzo a la basura.

Un mes después, cuando las clases empezaron seguía deprimida, nadie me parecía lo suficientemente interesante ahora, ni los diseños nuevos de _Chanel, Marquesa_ , o quién sea que me gustara antes.

Ya no quería ni arreglarme el cabello, pero Renée se encargaba de mis nuevos _outfits_ siempre, o lo hacía alguna de las acompañantes de moda de mi madre y continuaron haciéndolo cuando ella se ausentaba de viaje o algo así. La verdad la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Phil, el marido de mi madre, y aunque no me caía mal y era… cómodo vivir con él y mi madre, no era como estar con Charlie. Eso me molestaba un poco también, todo lo ostentoso de ésta vida, que fue la mía hasta hace más de un año atrás, ahora todo eso parecía nada comparado con la tranquilidad y la paz que viví en Forks. Con mi padre, con… con Edward.

Aún me dolía pensar en su nombre, lo había evitado lo suficiente y quería que se mantuviese de esa forma.

En algunos momentos de debilidad, quería saber qué ansiaba decirme Edward esa noche que no abrí mi ventana, si se había arrepentido de estar enredado con Lauren Mallory o alguna otra cosa menos importante. Era un pensamiento masoquista, lo sabía, sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

Las semanas de clases y exámenes llegaron sin más y cuando menos me lo esperé estuve ya terminando mi primer semestre. Era de locos yo apenas creí que sobreviviría a mis primeros días en Florida pero logré terminar mi semestre y con buenas notas. No eran las mejores, pero buenas al fin y al cabo. Y había aprendido de mis profesores adecuadamente.

Cuando llegué a casa de mi último día de clase suspiré, al parecer no había nadie y quería celebrar mi casi triunfo.

Fui a la cocina y encontré una nota que hubiera preferido no leer jamás.

 _Bella:_

 _Lo siento cariño, pero tienes que pasar tus vacaciones con tu padre, el único hermano de Phil tuvo un accidente y ha fallecido, su familia es de_ _Oregon, y debíamos irnos en el momento que llamaron, por favor discúlpame._

 _Te quiere, mamá._

Mi corazón se apretó por la pérdida de Phil y se estrujó aún más por el miedo de ver a Edward en Forks, si en caso seguía allí.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Primero llamé a Phil para brindarle mis condolencias, y a mamá le aseguré que no tenía problema en que pasara las vacaciones con mi papá, la verdad lo extrañaba mucho.

…

Tomé el primer vuelo que encontré y un helicóptero a Forks para evitar conducir, no me apetecía hacer nada de eso ahora.

No le comuniqué a Charlie nada en absoluto, pues quería sorprenderle.

Tenía llave y supuse que no la había cambiado ¿para qué iba a hacerlo de todas formas?

En cuanto llegué noté algo fuera de lugar, Charlie no era del tipo de hombre que se preocupase por flores o el mantenimiento de las plantas y éstas estaban en perfecto estado. Es más, había algo conocido en cómo estaban dispuestas en la entrada de casa, en realidad era demasiado familiar.

Negué con la cabeza, eso no podía pasar. Era simplemente imposible.

Antes de abrir la puerta, observé por la ventana ya que claramente había más personas con Charlie; la imagen que observé me dejó en mi lugar. Edward estaba sentado en mi sofá mientras mi padre veía un partido de fútbol en el televisor, mientras ambos bebían una cerveza de lata.

Edward parecía perdido y mi padre ajeno a aquello.

De pronto, Edward se levantó y su postura era evidentemente triste ¿qué le pasaba?

Mi corazón estaba amenazando con salir de mi pecho y mis manos picaban por tocarle. Se veía tan afligido, tan roto. Quería ayudarle de cualquier forma. Se había afeitado pero su cabellera estaba más larga. Sus ojos tenían sombras de cansancio y ¿llanto? No estaba segura de eso, pero de lo que sí no me quedaba duda era que a pesar de lo que había pasado con Edward y del dolor que me causó, aún seguía irremediablemente enamorada del idiota, que ahora estaba sufriendo.

¿Había estado llorando?

Él se acercó a mi padre y Charlie le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Todo va a mejorar, hijo, ya verás. Además su madre me dijo que vendrá aquí. En unos días tal vez… —dijo mi padre. Podía oírlos porque había bajado el volumen del televisor.

—¿Y si ya se olvidó de mí? No puedo vivir sin estar a su lado, Charlie. Tu hija es mi mundo. Fui tan idiota. ¿Qué pasa si ya hay alguien más en su vida? —mis ojos picaban de nuevo, era como cuando me despedí de él sin palabras. Me dolía su dolor.

—Lo intentarás nuevamente, ella no es fácil de convencer, pero ya verás que al menos te dejará hablar. —le animó mi padre. Hasta ese momento, caí en la cuenta que había contenido la respiración de forma vergonzosa. ¿Estaban hablando de mí?

 _¡Estaban hablando de mí!_

Porque Charlie no tenía más hijas con las que Edward se había involucrado, que yo sepa.

—¿Y si primero le dicen lo de Lauren? ¿Si ella piensa que está embarazada de mí? —me asusté ¿Lauren embarazada?

—Vamos, Edward, deja de auto compadecerte, tú y yo sabemos que no es tu hijo. Y sólo ella sabe de quién es, así que…

—Voy a volverme loco, Charlie. Bella se tarda tanto. Creo que no vendrá más. Si vieras su rostro cuando me vio de la mano con Lauren. Eso fue lo peor que pude hacer. —Edward tomó sus cabellos como si quisiera arrancárselos. No me había dado cuenta que él me vio ese fatídico día, pensé que nadie notó mi desgracia.

—¿Y no puedes ir tú? —cuestionó mi padre.

—¡Nooooooooo!

Ambos giraron y me congelé en frente de ellos, al otro lado de la ventana. Ese grito había sido mío.

Charlie me sonrió y yo no pude pensar con claridad, Edward parecía perdido, estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y felicidad desmedida me calentaron el corazón.

 _¿Esto se siente cuando tu corazón vuelve a latir completo?_

Devolví la sonrisa y solté las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos. Estaba eufórica, y no podía creer lo que había oído.

¿Edward…? ¿Él me quería?

Cerré los ojos, que más daba hacerlos esperar hasta que salieran a la ventana.

Los brazos de mi padre, fueron los primeros en acogerme.

—Cariño, no me has llamado. Hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto. —Me sentía completa estando aquí, y mi padre lo sabía.

—Lo siento papá. —mi voz estaba rota, y varios sollozos habían escapado.

—No tienes por qué. Te he extrañado mucho. —dijo él.

—Y yo a ti, papá. —soltamos nuestro abrazo, y le sonreí como cuando había estado antes por aquí.

—Creo que alguien más te extrañó casi tanto como yo. —Edward carraspeó, detrás de Charlie.

De pronto me sentí como la primera vez que él me besó, expectante y asustada.

—Voy a llevar tus cosas a tu habitación, creo que tienen cosas que hablar.

No pude evitar romper a chillar de nuevo. Él me miró con ojos rojos de llanto de nuevo. Pero había felicidad allí. —Volviste… Bella, yo…

—Ya sé, eres un idiota. —sonreí. Y me lancé a sus brazos. Ya habría más tiempo para hablar, ahora solo quería estar en sus brazos.

Él me acogió y realmente entendí cuanto me había afectado estar lejos de él, ni siquiera necesitaba que me bese… bueno, tal vez mienta en eso, pero estar entre sus brazos, esa es la mejor sensación del mundo.

—Lo siento, Bella. He sido un idiota. Uno muy, muy grande. —soltó contra mi pelo.

—Cállate, no arruines el momento. —sus risitas fueron a mi corazón. El olor de su piel cerca de mi nariz era la gloria.

Diablos, lo había extrañado demasiado.

 **…**

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayas sido tan idiota… ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que me vaya a sufrir con esa imagen de ti y _Mallory?_ —no podía evitar mostrar una mueca al decir ese nombre (o apellido)

—Ya sé, fui un imbécil. —estaba aún con una pequeña sombra de dolor en su ojos.

Asentí, a pesar que sus brazos seguían apretados a mí alrededor y su rostro junto al mío. —Pero mí imbécil.

Él sonrió y se quedó más cerca de mí. —Bella… —susurró. Estábamos tan cerca, de nuevo. Su boca estaba entre abierta y mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho por como latía.

Tenía miedo de que se rompiese de nuevo.

—Okay, suficiente, —soltó Charlie. De no ser por él, probablemente estaría ya en la cama con Edward. O al menos besándonos como si no hubiese mañana.

¿Qué? La carne es débil.

—Ya es hora de dormir. Y mañana debes ir a rendir tu examen final, Edward.

—¿Qué? —no podía creer lo que oía.

—Me aceptaron en la UDub*, me queda un examen para terminar el semestre. —parecía algo apenado de su decisión u opción de escuela.

—¡Felicidades, Edward! No sabes cuán feliz me hace sentir que decidieses que sí ibas a la universidad. —a pesar de que nos habíamos soltado del abrazo casi asfixiante que habíamos compartido hace unos segundos, podía sentir que sus emociones con respecto a su rendimiento académico o su aceptación en UDub, aún lo sobrepasaban.

Siempre que se lo propusiera, iba a obtener un premio por mérito propio y ese, en este momento era su aceptación en UDub.

Aunque tenía algunas cosas que objetar…

—Entonces, es hora de ir a descansar. Vamos a dormir. —intervino mi papá. De nuevo.

—A todo esto, papá. ¿Edward está viviendo aquí? —le tuve que preguntar, ya que no entendía un carajo aún del resto de cosas, sólo sabía que tenía un poco más de tiempo para abrazar a Edward.

—No, sólo me hace un poco de compañía hasta que se aburre y va a su casa. —¿así que compañía?

—Pero, si él vive… —observé a Edward. —Si vives como a 17 cuadras de aquí. —él sonrió.

—Me mudé hace tres meses a la casa de los Greenland. Ellos vendieron su casa y ya que he ahorrado bastante…

—¿Compraste una casa? ¿La de mis vecinos?

—No exactamente, pues junté el dinero con mis padres. —Diablos, este chico no dejaba de sorprenderme. —Pero vivo solo allí. Mi mamá nunca saldrá de su casa de toda la vida.

Así que somos vecinos… Ay, mi pobre corazón.

—Papá ¿Por qué me-

—Cariño, —me cortó Charlie. —Mañana lo que quieras. Este muchacho debe descansar.

Asentí, mañana tendríamos mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues aquí está la segunda parte... Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado escribirla. Un gran abrazo a todas las que me acompañaron, y en especial a mi bb Gris, quién me pidió éste tipo de mezcla: Hippiward + Snobella. Es una gran idea y espero haber estado a la altura. Y que no me odien por esperar hasta ahora.**

 **Besos, y gracias de nuevo.**

 **;) No desesperen que habrá un epílogo. Más besos.**


End file.
